Twiches meet Harry Potter!
by Nick Jonasbrothers luver95
Summary: This is a very funny story about when the T*Witches meet Harry Potter. They are all new to the magic wands and charms. They have to learn how to fit in and wear those uniforms!
1. Chapter 1

TWitches meets Harry Potter

"You've been in that bathroom forever please get out!" said Alex.

"Wait I still have to get my lip gloss perfect!" said Camryn.

"Girls come down and get some breakfast!" said the maid of the house.

Camryn rushed out of the bathroom and ran down stairs.

"What has gotten into her lately?" Alex said to herself

"Hello mother hello father!" said Camryn in a voice like nothing was wrong.

"Hello, why are you so happy!" said her mother.

"Well, let's see we graduated from collage and my life is perfect what can go wrong!

"We got mail!" said Alex in a voice so sarcastically.

"Ooh! What's new!" said Camryn.

"What! We have to go back to collage this is impossible I aced everything..." said Alex.

"Aaah!! I can't go back because I am having a party and I don't want homework and..."

"Person! Person! Camryn! I was just kidding. Just a little joke." said Alex in a voice like she was the best.

"Oh, well I knew that!" said Camrynn.

"Sure" said Alex.

"Anyways, let's go shopping!" said Camryn.

Alex sighed. "We have to go again! This is the fifth time this week!"

Tsk...Tsk... "I was just kidding. Just a little joke." Camryn said in a high voice.

"Ok, last time I am going..." said Alex.

"Yea! I have to call..." said Camryn interrupted by Alex.

"No not..." said Alex.

"Yup! Beth!!"

"No!" Alex shouted.

"Oh my gosh!!" said Beth.

"Look at that top!" Beth said.

"It's so..." said Camryn.

"I know!" said Beth.

"It looks just like..." Camryn.

"Your right lets go somewhere else." said Beth.

"As long as I am getting something expensive I am fine with that!"

"Hey Alex isn't that Marcus!" said Beth.

"Shut up!" shouted Alex.

Everyone in the mall was staring at her.

"Moving along" she said.

Marcus smiled at her and started walking toward her.

"Ok, just be smooth and calm" Alex thought to herself.

"Hey Alex" said Marcus.

They both hugged each other and also a kiss on the cheek.

Camryn and Beth were spying on them.

"Oh no! I have to go to Coventry!" Camryn said to herself.

"Hey Alex we have to go to Coventry right now!" Camryn said using her mind to connect with Alex.

"Good!" Alex replied.

"I got to go! Bye!" said Alex in a hurry.

"B-b-but... Ok! See you later!

"Oh! You are both here!" said Miranda.

"Mom" Alex and Camryn both said.

"Aremest, Apolla we got a message and it said that you are going to Hogwarts!!!" said Miranda.

"What! I do not want to go back to school again!" said Apolla.

"Don't worry it's a magic school. Wait! Are we going to meet Harry and Ron..." said Alex in an awkward voice.

"Yes...Well I packed your bags with all of your things even your journals. Bye love you give me a hug!" said Miranda.

"Wait!" shouted Karsh and Ileana.

"Oh there going to Hogwarts! Here take this spell book practice while your there!" said Ileana.

"Let's not keep them waiting! We will miss you. Bye!" said Karsh.

The girls gave there protectors a hug.

"Bye!" They both said.

"Huh! So let me get this strait! We have to run into a wall!" said Camryn.

"Yeah." said one of the conductors.

"Not with these shoes!" said Camryn.

"Come on!" said Alex.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Come on!" said Alex

"Aaah!" they both shouted.

They both ran into the wall.

"All aboard!" shouted the conductor.

"Come Alex!" said Camryn.

"I don't know about this" said Alex.

"Come on! The train is going to leave!" said Camryn.

"Fine... Are you sure!" said Alex.

"Yes!!" shouted Camryn.

They both got on.

The two sisters were on the bus waiting to arrive.

"Are we there yet!!" whined Camryn.

"Stop asking that question!!!

"Why?? Are we there yet!!" whined Camryn, once again!!

"Ugh!" shrieked Alex.

They both slowly fell asleep...

Alex...Camryn...

Alex...Camryn...

Whispered a voice.

"What was that?" said Alex as se awoke.

"Alex go to back to sleep!! Were not there yet!!"

Alex...Camryn...

Alex...Camryn...

"Camryn!! I am serious this time!!" Shouted Alex.

"I know I heard it to!!" said Camryn.

"Don't tell me it is the darkness! Didn't we destroy the darkness forever?" said Camryn.

They both turned around...

"Where here!" said Camryn.

"What?! Weren't we getting attack by the darkness?" Alex said with trying to catch her breath.

"No… Look out your window." Said Camryn.

When they looked out they saw a beautiful ocean reflecting the sun.

They train stopped.

The girls were getting all of their bags.

The streets were crowed with people, Magical people.

"Ooh! Shopping!!" said Camryn.

"Ugh!" said Alex.

"Ooh! Let's go to the wand shop first" said Camryn running in her high heels to the shop.

"Wait!" shouted Camryn.

"Um… I would like that one" mumbled someone.

_Ring! Ring! _

When Camryn opened the door she saw a boy.

"Hi! I'm Camryn and I need a wand!!" said Camryn with a perky voice.

_Ring! Ring! _

Alex walked in.

"Oh well, thanks for waiting for me!" said Alex angrily.

"Well, hello there!" said a voice.

There was an awkward silence.

"Wow! Are you Harry Potter!" screamed Camryn.

"Yeah." Said Harry in a calm voice.

"Alex, Alex, Alex! Come look! Harry here!" shouted Camryn.

Alex ran over as fast as she can.

"Aaah! You're Harry Potter!" shouted Alex.

"Aaah!" this time they scram together.

Harry cheeks turned red. Brighter than a tomato.

"Harry, what are you doing with these girls!" shouted a voice snootier that a pig.

"Oh, Camryn if that is your name, this is Gwen my girlfriend." Said Harry.

The twins looked at each other then Gwen.

"Yeah! So back off!" shouted Gwen

The girls jumped and fell on some people.

"Hey, please watch were you are going!" said a girl with an accent.

"Oh sorry!" said Alex.

"Hey are you Hermione Grander!"

"Yes I am" she said.

"Have been waiting to meet you forever! My mother told me that you are so smart, maybe you can help me with my magic and…" Alex went on.

"Ok…I get your point. It would be splendid to teach you some of my magic." Said Hermione.

"Hey Hermione my mother said that I needed a new wand help me pick on." Said Ron.

"Hey you're Ron Wesley!" said Camryn.

"Yeah. I am. Hey so did you see Harry and Gwen?" said Ron.

"Yes we did he is like a slave for that girl Gwen!" said Alex.

"Oh do you want us to help you pick out your wands?" said Hermione in a kind voice.

"Oh sure!" said the Twins.

"Sir, Two wands for these twins right here!" shouted Hermione.

"I have the perfect ones for them right here!" said the shop keeper.

"You must be Alex and Camryn!" he said.

"How does he know us?" Camryn whispered to Ron.

"He's a physic." Said Ron.

"Have a nice day" He said to all of the people.

"Well you guys are all prepared know we have to get to Hogwarts! Hope you guys are in Gryffindor!" Said Hermione.

"Oh my god. These boat rides are like going to get us all dirty and stuff!" worried Camryn.

"Baby…" Alex whispered in a mean voice.

"Hey!" said Camryn.

"Whatever!" said Alex.

"Please watch your step, and enjoy the ride." Said a woman.

"Hi, we're new and we don't know what to do? Can you help us?" said Alex.

"Sure, my name is Christine. I'll be your tour guide." Christine said.

"Well, I could get used to getting every where on a boat." Said Camryn.

"Same old Camryn." Alex mumbled.

"So, Welcome to Hogwarts new comers!" said the tour guide.

"Hi I'm Cindy! Who are you guys?" A girl said very perky.

"Hi, I'm Alex and this is my sister Camryn." Alex said awkwardly.

"Well I hope we will be great friends!" Cindy said with a grin on her face.

"Ok" said Alex.

"Please follow me and watch your step when you get off!" the tour guide said.

The girls stepped off of the boat…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: I know that Camryn and Alex are over twenty and you start going to school at Hogwarts when you are eleven. But, that is why it has to be awkward so they don't belong…Please Enjoy!_

Chapter 2 

"Aaah!" Screamed Camryn. 

"What!" said Alex.

"I broke a heel" Camryn took off her shoe, "Now I can't walk! Wait a minute…" Camryn took out a pair of flip-flops from her tote bag. 

"There we go! All better." Said Camryn as she smiled. 

"Does your sister always carry extra shoes in her bag." Asked Ron. 

"Better believe it, It is really crazy. I just carry books." Said Alex as she took out a book from her bag. 

"Oh, right" said Ron when he look at Alex awkwardly. 

"So when do we get to try on that crazy hat you were talking about" said Camryn. 

"Hey! It's not crazy!" said Hermione. 

"Calm down Hermione…They are sill new at this" said Ron while he rolled his eyes. 

"Well, I'll have you know that it is way, smarter that the both of you!" said Hermione as she flipped her hair.

"Hey Guys!" said Harry as he let go from Gwen's hand. 

"Hey Harry!" They all said. 

Gwen came and cleared her throat. "Harrykins! Let's go! I'm hungry." 

"Bye guys!" said Harry as he smiled. 

Harry knew that his friends hated Gwen. But, Harry also knew that Gwen did not love him. 


End file.
